


Bundled Up

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [26]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Alt.no.8, Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy is cold. Gestalt is on it.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bundled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Prompt #8: Bundled Up

Myfanwy shivered in her sleep. Alex pulled her closer. Robert held her from the other side. Her body was still shaking.

Teddy and Robert swapped. Gestalt had a precise order of sleeping for their bodies. Myfanwy liked sleeping in the middle, being surrounded by them. Robert's skinny body was no use when Myfanwy needed to be warmed up.

They pulled out one of Alex's jackets and wrapped it around her. They dug up as many blankets as they could and bundled her up. She sighed, burying her head in Teddy's neck. Breathing evenly.

They could sleep now. She was warm.


End file.
